


Pic Fic

by Occula



Category: U2
Genre: M/M, schmoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occula/pseuds/Occula
Summary: Adam and Edge have some thoughts while interacting onstage.





	Pic Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ Feb. 21, 2003.

_His hair smells of smoke and sweat and that dense, delicious smell that is only himself._

How like him to be so subtle yet so overt. I love you too, Adam.

_I nudge him just enough so he knows I’m here. Look how we match, love. One more step and we could spoon so nicely …_

Yes, I’m well aware of your presence, you dear, ridiculous man. Could you ever doubt that? For me you shine like a beacon even from the other end of the stage; I know where you are at all times. The heat comes off your body in waves.

_Don’t worry, I don’t intend to distract you … much. Just a moment, just a reminder. Remember how we’re positioned in relation to one another. I fully intend to revisit this moment later._

I can’t stop grinning. You're such a flirt. I’m going to laugh any second. Get the hell away from me before I back my arse into you.

_I’m close enough to feel the laugh that shimmers through your delectable body. Enough. I’ll leave you alone … for now._


End file.
